The Black Rose
by OceansBlue
Summary: Risen again, Lord Voldemort sends his assassin, Adrienne, to bring him Sirius Black: dead or alive. What he doesn't count on is for the two to fall in love... Uh oh. Together can they defeat the Dark Lord? R&R please!
1. The Servant's Task

Summary: Risen again, Lord Voldemort sends his assassin, Adrienne, to capture Sirius Black: dead or alive. What he is not planning on however, is for the two to fall in love... Uh oh.  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius, Harry, and the rest belong to J.K Rowling. I am only borrowing them for my own twisted entertainment. *grins evilly* Heheheh.....  
  
A/N: I typed this part up in 15 minutes so hopefully its not as bad as I think it is! This is a story that is a bit angsty, with tons of action and of course good ol' romance stuffed into it! (hey, anything to get out of bloody schoolwork!)BR  
This chapter is a bit short since its a prologue. Hopefully I get some reviews! *looks at readers and smiles sweetly* Hint. Hint. Hint.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


~The Black Rose~   
Prologue:  
The Servant's Task  
  


  
  
  
The night was an ominous shade of black; dark clouds splotching across the skyline like black paint running across a navy canvas. Blending into the quiet night, two cloaked figures emerged from behind a large gravestone. The graveyard sat just outside of the town of Hogsmede, on top of a sloping hill. Lights from the wizard village could be seen twinkling merrily in spite of the new evils lurking on its outskirts. Dark and silent, the two figures prowled across the grass. Voices raised in an argument could be heard lifting into the air.  
  
  
  
" Master," spoke a female voice from under a blood red cloak. "You cannot go through with this plan! It is too dangerous... Sirius is skilled enough to kill even the strongest wizard... He escaped Azkaban, remember?"  
  
  
"Silence! Or must I give you a dose of pain to show you the meaning of the word?" Hissed a serpent like voice that sent chills down the woman's spine.   
  
  
"No, m'lord! I was... I was only worried about your health!" She exclaimed, her tone fearful.  
"Liar." The man breathed venomously, raising his wand threateningly. His curse pierced the night. _"Crucio!"_  
  
  
The red cloaked woman screamed in unbelievable pain and collapsed onto the ground, shaking violently. The man stalked over to her, kicked her over angrily with his foot, and gripped her neck tightly with a bony hand.   
  
  
"That is where you come in," He said, ignoring her yelps of pain. "You will bring Sirius to me before the next full moon. Otherwise, the rest of your pathetic mudblood family will see their end!"  
  
  
Tears streaked down her face, concealed by her hood. "Ye- Yes... M'lord."  
  
  
The man glared at her venomously. "Silence, fool!" He yelled again. "Black is something I cannot have blundering around, forever protecting that wretched boy! You had better not defy me again, Adrienne!" Her master said, squeezing her neck harder.   
  
  
"I won't! I won't!" She gasped, choked by the cold, merciless hands.   
  
  
"Who is your master?" The man questioned, his voice dangerously low.  
  
  
Shuddering, Adrienne replied.   
  
  
"Lord Voldemort. And I serve only him."  
  
  
"Good..." Lord Voldemort hissed, smiling wickedly. This time, his plan would go through. And instead of murdering James and Lily Potter, their Secret-Keeper would be the one die....


	2. The Hideout

~The Black Rose~  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
The Hideout  


  
  
  
  
  
Cold. Emotionless. A face of stone.   
  
  
Adrienne crept along a rocky path, leading up towards the hollow of stone wedged into the mountain side.   
  
  
The night was bitterly cold; the wind howled fiercly, whipping around boulders and throwing the dust from the path against Adrienne's black cloak. Adrienne coughed, eyes watering from the dust and wind. Slowly, she struggled up the steep hill towards the mountain, the wind's cries muting the sound of her footfalls.  
  
  
Pausing for a brief moment and looking up into the starless night, Adrienne glanced fearfully at the moon.   
  
  
She had dreaded the idea of another task, escpecially when it once again put the lives of her mother and sisters on the line. Her fears had been confirmed when an owl was reported to be seen flying to and from the 'deserted' mountainside by Wormtail. A day after her mission had been proposed, Adrienne gathered up her strength and began the uncomfortable trek up the mountain. Already a thin slice of moon hung low in the velvet sky. Voldemort's words rang repeatedly in Adrienne's ears:  
  
  
_"You will bring Sirius to me before the next full moon. Otherwise, the rest of your pathetic mudblood family will see their end!"  
  
  
_A chill ran up and down her spine and it settled in her stomach like a block of ice. Suddenly freezing, Adrienne pushed folward, a startling desire to kill overtaking her fear and urging her on.   
  
  
In another fifteen minutes, Adrienne stopped, out of breath and felt along the side of the mountain with her palm.   
  
  
_Where was it?_ She was so sure Voldemort had told her it was here... _Unless... Unless Wormtail wanted to get rid of me so he lied, knowing Voldemort would send me on this mission. _Then panic started to sink in. _What if she didn't find it? What would Voldemort say? Worse then that, what would he **do**? _Adrienne trembled, aware of the fact that if she failed this mission, everyone she loved would die. And herself? She didn't even want to think of it.  
  
  
Just as hope's glimmer was starting to fade away, Adrienne stumbled over a rock camaflouged by the ground. She tumbled down and down the slope, until she landed in a painful, broken heap at the foot of a boulder.  
  
  
_Stupid git, can't even see a mountain until you trip over it! _ She chided herself, biting back a scream.   
  
  
Burying her head in her hands she felt the shame of defeat sink in. Adrienne let silent tears of frustration brim in her hazel eyes, then streak like rain drops down her face.   
  
  
_How weak I've turned out to be! Crying at the slightest thing!_   
  
  
She sat up, still unready to face the harsh destiny that awaited her failure. But then she looked at what was in front of her.  
  
  
Almost in disbelief, Adrienne stared at a small fissure in the rock. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out. It had been here all along! All too soon, her happinness decreased into a dwindling flame.   
  
  
Sirius Black. Another one to join the group. The group of those spitefully murdered at the hand of Voldemort. With her hands. Silently, she paced back and forth outside of the entrance of the cave. _  
  
  
He is just like any other! But then why do I feel this way?   
  
  
_Undecidedly, she reached into her boot and withdrew a dagger. Given to her by her father, it remained the one thing she could count on. Silver hilt, double edged blade, and two Dragon's Eye Rubies incrusted in the center.   
Adrienne held it to her, remembering the last thing her father had ever said to her.  
  
  
"It will protect you. Use it well."  
  
  
_I'm sorry father. I failed you. _She thought sadly. She doubted her father ment for her to kill innocent people when he had said 'Use it well.'  
But it would protect her. To his promise it held true.   
  
  
Quiet and cautious, Adrienne slipped into the cave where Sirius Black lay asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You're probably thinking: WHAT THE HELL?!? WHY DIDNT SHE JUST DRAW HER WAND AND START THROWING CURSES AT HIM!!!!!!!????? (although hopefully you are a bit more polite then that...)  
So I'm am just gonna say now You have to wait to find out!  
  
OK...hmmm... *digs out Review Thankyous*  
  
  
JilseponieAngel- Hmmm... really? you *never* thought of Sirius Black? I sure have *grins evilly* Wellllll... since you are my first reviewer, you get the first Prize today! And the prize is.... a TROPHY!!! *hands a bowling trophy the Jil* (I would have lent you my pet, Harry, but he's a bit busy right now.... *Harry Potter bangs on cage and screams LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT!* Thanks for the review! ;)  
  
  
  
Lost Dove- Thanks for your great review! I'm glad you like it! *bows deeply* so you like Shakespeare? He's great! (except I can't ever write a sonnet. grrr. *tears up paper*) And since you are my second reviewer, you get the second Prize today!! And it is.... *drum roll* A PINAPPLE!! *eye twitches* sorry. I'm a bit strange, I know.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think! Click the button!  
  
  
_  
_  



End file.
